


Banished?? ~ Gumlee One-Shot

by MadamSarcasm



Category: Adventure Time, Gumlee - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gumlee - Freeform, I havent gotten better at tagging lmao, Insecurity, M/M, Suggestive Themes, innuendos, kinda but it's not elaborated on, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSarcasm/pseuds/MadamSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion: Don't banish your vampire boyfriend from your kingdom. Especially if he doesn't listen to rules in the first place. Just...Don't.</p><p>((This was crappy before, but i've cleaned it up and re-written it to the best of my abilities.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banished?? ~ Gumlee One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've decided to clean this up and make it a lot less cringey to read. I hope I have, at least, lmao.
> 
> If you read this BEFORE I changed it, you'll notice a difference. Probably. Hopefully.
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Enjoy?
> 
> Hopefully, lololol.

“Banished?!”

 

The letter in his hand crumpled pathetically as his fist tightened around it, ‘Angry’ not even beginning to describe just how Marshall felt at this moment. He was pissed, mad, upset, hurt, confused - He felt overwhelmed, emotion after emotion pouring over him, drowning him until all he could do was bottle it up and yell.

 

“What the glob? How can I be banished!” He exclaimed as ripped open the door to his shack - His home, but it honestly looked worthy to be called a shack - and slammed it behind him, sending the walls into rattles. He stomped to his couch, didn’t even bother levitating, his anger flooding out in steady pulses with each heavy step he took before he threw himself onto the horrible couch that he really should consider changing.

 

With a heavy sigh, he undid the ball of paper and flattened it out to the best of his abilities. And he read - He read, and read and continued to read the notice over and over until he was absolutely sure he could recite the entirety of the paper aloud; Until he was sure that his body would just combust into flames out of pure anger and give everyone in the fire kingdom a run for their money while he was it.

 

Shoving the damned paper that managed to hurt him more than a bunch of fries into his pocket, he hurried to where his umbrella waited and stormed out of his house with it. It was yanked open - dangerously so, but it stayed in tact - before he headed off, in a flurry of mumbled curses and huffed out breaths.

 

————

“Marshall! What the glob, dude, you almost broke my house,” Fionna groaned as she retuned her sword back to it’s rightful place, staring at the boy who just forced open their door like it was nothing. The vampire helped himself inside, throwing aside his umbrella despite Cake’s complaints and clicked his tongue. He dug into his pocket and fished out the note, flicking it over to Fionna carelessly before heading up the ladder (He levitated this time) without a word.

 

“You’re banished?” Marshall grumbled at the amused accusation once the both Fionna and Cake followed to join him, that stupid, crumpled piece of paper in Fionna’s hand that made him mutter something that was most definitely not for kid’s ears.

 

“It’s fucked up,”

 

“It’s kinda funny, actually,”

 

“Ha ha, Wow, it’s _so_ amusing,” He deadpanned, glaring at Fionna with such intensity that made the adventurer want to swallow back up her words and then run until she couldn’t remember why she was running in the first place.

 

“Have you… tried talking to him about it?” She tried, taking a tentative step closer. When he didn’t continue to stare her down, she continued until she was seated around the table and across from the other. Cake didn’t bother getting involved; She’s dealt with enough of these boys problems.

 

“Do you even know what banished means? I’m Banished! Ban - ished, Fionna,” He threw his hands up, dropping them down onto the table as his fists tightenedin frustrations, “I can’t see him..”

 

“That’s never stopped you before,” She laughs, but it’s uneasy and the tension in the room is relentless and eats up the optimism she desperately tries to relay to her friend without hesitation.

 

And then the tension seemed to eat up all chance of conversations and the room went quiet, throwing Fionna to suffer in the awkward and tense silence.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

“…. Uh, nothing worth banning you…”

 

“Do you think he hates me?”

 

“Huh?!- Of course not!”

 

Marshall clicked his tongue again, and moved until he was away from the table and hovering in the air. He headed to the ladder, and Fionna was quick to follow.

 

“Marshall-“

 

“Burn the letter, will you?” Fionna blinked, before staring down at the crumpled paper she continued to hold onto. She looked back at the vampire, about to question him further but his devilish grinned stopped her.

 

“It’s not like i’m gonna listen to some globbin’ paper anyway.”

 

And with umbrella opened and in hand, he flew off. Fionna sighed, and sat the door before she began to climb back up the ladder

 

“Cakee~ We need marshmallows!”

 

——————

 

Despite the time of day, Marshall was determined to confront the pink prince; His  _Boyfriend,_ and if the sun thought that it had any chance in all of the Land of Ooo on stopping Marshall in his endeavour, than it had another thing coming.

He was thankful that the candy people didn’t seem to have a firm grasp on intelligence just yet, and he managed to get past the Candy Kingdoms walls and through the large kingdom, only to reach the large castle that was ‘so very large’, standing proud at the kingdoms centre. He slipped in through one of the windows, checking down the halls quickly before smiling at the all clear. He slung the sunshade over his shoulder, tapping on the handle rhythmically as he hovered his way through the hallways - Having to hide in any way whenever he almost bumped into banana guards because, as much as they are stupid, he really didn’t want them flooping up his plan - until he was at his partners bedroom. He stared at it, stepping on the ground as he entered before shutting the door behind him.

 

“As pink as ever,” He sang with a fond sigh following suit. He threw his umbrella just as carelessly as he did at the tree house, humming some made-up tune as he headed to the bed that he was _very much_ familiar with. He smirked at the enticing thought, despite all the questions he had that he was prepared to bombard his boyfriend with.

 

From the smell of things, Gumball was busy in the castle kitchen somewhere and Marshall didn’t hesitate to take a deep sniff of the air and smile. As upset as he was, he couldn’t just ignore the fact that he loved the pink wad more than anything he’s ever owned or met before in his life. The vampire laughed softly to himself as he stared at the band shirt that he clearly remembers giving Gumball, laying neatly on the pink bed, ready to be worn. He picked at the sleeve of the shirt, and rolled his eyes because _Glob, he really did love this guy, huh?_

 

_————_

 

Marshall stayed there for a while. Despite the boring silence and the bare room that never seems to have anything interesting to do - or _anyone_ for that matter - he decided that living thousands of years was boring enough and this proved as no challenge. It was close to night, the sun setting slowly and lighting the sky a dark orange. Gumball had stopped baking a while ago, but Marshall figured that he had some ‘Royal Matters’ to tend to first. And so, he waited a little longer.

 

And call him creepy for being able to _taste_ his boyfriend before he even reached the room, turning invisible just before the bedroom door opened and the sweet, pink boy stepped inside without any knowledge of the vampires presence. He grinned at that.

 

Peppermint maid stood at the door, talking about something that Gumball had to remember for tomorrows day - What exactly, Marshall didn’t know; He didn’t care really - and with a goodnight’s farewell, the peppermint left and the door was shut.

 

From there, Marshall just watched. Gumball didn’t seem fidgety, nothing seemed suspicious as the Prince headed to the bed and picked up the shirt with a small smile that Marshall so badly wanted to kiss, cursing mentally to himself at his weak mental restraint. Marshall had done his own investigation of the room - not that there was much to search from to begin with - but nothing seemed that out of order.

 

“So… You wanna watch a movie tonight?”

 

Marshall revelled with a grin at the squeal the prince gave, covering his bare chest with the black shirt he would very much like to put on and stared in fear as his vampire partner began to materialise before him. His expression dropped to a saddened one, mixed with confusion and uncertainty. Marshall clicked his tongue, his anxiety peaking at the doubts that began to cloud his mind and he was sure his heart would be close to a heart attack - If it functioned, that is.

 

“M-Marshall? What are you doing here?” He sounded almost accusing, like Marshall shouldn't be there. And he _really shouldn’t be,_ technically speaking, because he was still very much banned and yet, he was still very much upset too.

 

The vampire dropped his grin in an instant and before Gumball could begin to even start thinking, it was replaced by a grim snarl and glaring eyes that went straight to Gumball’s chest, and he swallowed thickly.

 

“You sound surprised,” The king mockingly crooned, moving from the bed so that he could stand before the pink prince, taking a few step closers until he right in Gumball’s personally space, faces hardly inches apart. A cold hand gripped carefully at the princes chin, and another step brought the lovers faces even closer until Marshall was sure the prince shivered at the close proximity.

 

“Is it because you know I shouldn’t be here? Hmm?”

 

Gumball cast his gaze away, anywhere but to look at his boyfriend, but the hand on his chin decided otherwise and he was turned to face the other, regardless. He swallowed again, but a spike of courage - or just sheer stupidity, he couldn’t decide - poked the prince and he gripped at the colder ones wrist, intriguing the vampire at the same time. His grip was removed before he was being dragged from his place and was following the prince in his steps. Until his confusion cleared, and the bedroom door was getting annoyingly closer the more he followed.

 

“I’m not leaving!” The two seperated.

 

“Marshall, please, just fo-“

 

“NO!” Marshall’s voice was loud, the prince noted and he flinched at the blatant _hurt_ he could feel and hear from his lover, as his stare turned to the floor and his fingers became a fidgety mess.

 

“Glob- I’m not- I can’t- …leave until-” Marshall groaned, a hand rubbing down his face as he he took a deep breath and rethought his next move. He retreated back, until there was a comfortable enough distance between the two.

 

“I just want to know why,” He thought over his words as he waited for a reply, but when he got none he thought maybe he needed to rephrase it - make it a little clearer.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” A ‘no’ was his answer, as the prince shook his head.

 

“Is… Is there someone else?” Marshall was the one to gulp this time as he was met with saddened, betrayed eyes at his low accusation. But then he scoffed and just glowered in response, because if anything, HE was the one who should be feeling betrayed.

 

“Then why am I banished? Why did  YOU banish me if i’ve done nothing wrong to you- or this Kingdom!” He threw is arms in the air, anger out and obvious. His boyfriend only sunk more in his posture and fidget more.

 

“Marshall, you have to leave.. Please.”

 

At this point, Marshall shortened the distance between the two and strode over to the prince and took his pink hands into his own. He squeezed, silently pleading for his purple gaze to meet his red one. But Gumball was so lost in his own guilt that he couldn’t, not even able to hold back his lovers hands just as surely as his hands were being held.

 

“Why? Just answer my question, and i’ll leave.”

 

“…”

 

“Bubba, please,” The prince shrunk more at the desperate plea, the saddened strain in the vampire voice, the second squeeze to his hands that left them in a grip that was tighter than before as if he was scared Gumball would run away.

 

“Why are you so afraid to answer just a simple question? Why didn’t you just write your reason on the notice or.. I dunno, tell Fionna why?”

 

“….”

 

“For fuck sakes- Gumball, just tell me!”

 

Hesitantly, Gumball looked up, only to feel a dark squeeze at his chest. It made his chest hurt, guilt flooding into in his lungs and choking him, making it ache as he stared at the dark, red eyes of his boyfriend. They glowed, whether it was Gumball’s head that made it seem so or they actually were, and they stared so intensely at his pink self that he took a step back and into the wall. He prayed that the candy walls would just accept him and let him sink into it instead of the guilt and pathetic feelings that chose to consume him. He prayed that the door, just a few inches away, would magically open and give him a good enough moment to bolt for it and not get caught. But then his gaze at the door that promised him so much freedom was blocked, and he looked ahead to find Marshall, blocking him in with arms at either side of the prince, and that intense stare returned.

 

His gaze softens and Gumball isn't sure if it’s a fake lure to get him to open up, but he takes it anyway. He looks away, thankful that Marshall doesn’t force him to look back at him.

 

“I’ll tell you eventually, I promise.. You know I love you, this… This is just something I can’t explain right now.”

 

Marshall sighed, head ducking and hair falling in front of his face, creating a small barrier between the two that Gumball is grateful for.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

It was quiet, a gentle wish for permission and Marshall didn’t miss the small flinch from the other as his hands stopped fidgeting. It was silent, the question sitting heavily in the tension as Marshall waited for an answer.

 

“Gummy?”

 

“… I ca-“

 

“You can’t?” Marshall finished for him bitterly. “Glob,- You can’t even kiss me, Gummy! You say you love me, after banishing me and refusing to kiss me?! Do you even know what the words, ‘I love you’ mean?”

 

“Of course I do! And you have no right to shout at me for refusing you, I am entitled to my boundaries and whether I say yes or no!” Gumball shouted back with sudden frustration, startling Marshall who moved back, but still kept Gumball trapped to the wall. He stood his ground, and stared back at Marshall with another spike of courage that must have jabbed him and not poked.

 

But Marshall’s stare wasn’t on his like before, somewhere lower; His lips.

 

Worried, Gumball tried to step out of the cage that was his boyfriend but was stopped as the vampires body was closer, a knee between his own and he was firmly locked in place. He blushed, cheeks a dark pink - almost purple - that reached all the way to his ears as he nervously looked up at the vampire.

 

“Marsh-“

 

“You’re kidding me,” Marshall laughed softly, a soft sound that managed to make Gumball give a small smile. The tension thinned, and the room started to feel warm again- even in the cold of the night.

 

Gumball went to protest, to try and brush it off as if he had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about but was stopped before he even got the chance. Marshall’s hand was back on his jaw, forcing his mouth open despite his whine that disapproved.

 

A pink bud, just a simple and light coloured ball that stuck snug in the princes tongue but was obvious against the darker colour of his dark pink appendage.

 

His jaw was released, and he blushed darker. Embarrassment replaced his guilt and he tried to quickly come up with words to make up an excuse - any excuse - but his words turned into nothing at he felt something cold against his lips; Marshall. The kiss was short, but Gumball ate it up, regardless.

 

“Please don’t tell me _that_ is why I couldn’t see you,” It sounded like teasing, the accusing words light in the princes ears as his boyfriend buried his face into the crook of his neck and his arms dropped only to wrap around Gumball’s waist firmly. Gumball deflated with a defeated sigh.

 

“I wanted to surprise you..”

 

“”With a piercing?”

 

“Shush! .. I can feel your judgment,” He pouted, a laugh muffled into his neck and he smiled,

 

“Couldn’t you have told me after it was done- wait, are you even allowed to have one? Are candy princes even allowed piercings?”

 

“I don’t know! I’m the only candy prince that’s ruled here, after all.” He sighed again, a hand reaching up to pet his lover hair. A pleased hum was rewarded. “And I wanted to surprise you once it was healed..”

 

“Oh?” Marshall pulled back to stare at his boyfriend, with a mischievous grin that made Gumball uneasy.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Were you… going to _entertain_ me for a surprise?” His voice lowered dangerously, eyes darker and his face awfully close that he could practically feel the prince’s gulp through the air, feel the air grow warm at his obvious blush.

 

“Don’t think lik- That’s not what I…“ Gumball flushed furiously, too embarrassed to continue and he bit his lip regrettably.

 

“You can’t deny it, my sweet prince,” Marshall shushed sweetly, hands cupping his lovers face gently as he leant closer to give a small nip at the princes bottom lip, “My sweet Gumball.”

 

Gumball darkened as Marshall brought them closer. He continued to grin, mocking him silently through his gaze that made the pink prince huff. “Shut up, you’re embarrassing,”

 

“You’re just embarrassed, _my love_ ,”

 

“Stop it..”

 

“My sweet, delectable prince that i’m so deeply infatuated with-“

 

“Marshall!”

 

“I could just eat you up,” Marshall continued, kissing at his lovers jaw, below his ear, his neck, his shoulder as he ignored Gumball “You taste so sweet, I couldn’t possibly resist,” He grazed his fangs so gently over his neck, a threat- A promise.

 

“You’re shameless,” He chided embarrassedly, but he wouldn't deny the definite shudder that his boyfriends bold words caused.

 

“…’

 

“…”

 

“So… is my banishment revoked?”

 

“I suppose.. But you can’t do anything until this is healed.”

 

“I’m sure there is _plenty_ of things I could do to you that won’t affect your mouth, Gummy”

 

“You have no shame,”

 

“ _Only love for you,_ ”

 

“Ugh, go away. I want to sleep and I need to- I don’t have a shirt on!.”

 

“…”

 

“Stop staring at me, Marshall!”

 

“…”

 

“Marshall Lee!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I wrote these two a little OOC? My bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, and I hardly re-read this to check for mistakes orz. So if you see one, my bad, lol. I'm too impatient to properly proof-read anything.
> 
> Also: Thanks for the comments and Kudo's.   
> (How did you like this trash writing, oml, bless you guys)


End file.
